Sonic Unleashed: Day Lights in the Night
by Hope The Victor
Summary: What If Dark Gaia's power attracted more than jus earth and Sonic? Join him, the Mane Six, and a new face as they travel the globe together to restore the earth. And Rememner, the Difference is Night and Day
1. The Beginning

Earth, a planet home to millions of people and animals. But it harbors a secret no one else knows of. Except for few.

High above in space, a fleet of ships was stirring and floating above the blue planet. This was the fleet of an evil man.

The notorious Dr Ivo "Eggman' Robotnik. He has been planning this for months now. With his upgraded fleet, he was ready to invade Earth and take what is rightfully his. He laughed, knowing he cannot be stopped.

However, his laugh was cut off, when the alarms went off and something exploded at the edge of the docks.

It was an anthro type of animal. A blue hedgehog, with red sneakers and emerald green eyes.

For this was the one thing that could ever stop Eggman. The fastest thing alive.

Call him the blue blur, call him a speedster, the freedom fighter of his home and the earth. But he much rather prefers Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Eggman wasted no time in deploying his robots. Thousands of his new Egg Fighters swarmed up in front of his arch-nemesis. All of the cannons locked and loaded and took aim at the speedy Blue hedgehog.

"FIRE!" Eggman bellowed, throwing his arm out. At the command, all the cannons fired. Shells rained down on the dock like a hailstorm. Though, this was nothing to the hedgehog.

Moving faster than the speed of sound, Sonic rushed forward, dodging the hail of bullets that came after him. He then charged into the wake of the countless robots, hammering each one and evading their strikes with his homing attack. He then stunned a larger one and boosted into another wave, making them explode into junk pieces.

It was at this moment Eggman decided to enter the battle himself, crashing down in his own personal Egg Dragoon. He unloaded a barrage of bullets from the twin machine guns. Like the others, Sonic evaded the bullets like it was nothing. He peered around the giant machine and zipped further into the ship.

"You're not getting away!" Eggman said changing one of the gatling guns into a hand as it rocketed forth like a gassed up harpoon.

"Whuh-oh!" Sonic grunted as the hand grabbed him and pulled him back. Just when Eggman had him right then and there, Sonic closed his eyes and made seven colored jewels appeared.

"What?" Eggman knew what they were. They were the most powerful source of energy that is known to the world. The seven Chaos Emeralds. Knowing that Sonic has them, he knew he was in trouble big time. Trying to trap him, he was too late as sonic exploded outward in a flash of yellow light. He now was golden and flying in the air.

Sonic had become Super Sonic. With his incredible power, Sonic blasted forward and destroyed the robot like it was wet tissue paper.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Eggman said ejecting his Egg Mobile. He quickly closed the doors to give him some more time, but like his robot, Sonic blasted right through them like it was nothing. Behind him, the ship started to explode.

As the two made it out, Eggman's fleet was beginning to collapse. All that stood was a lone satellite. Eggman made it there, but he was soon cornered. Sonic blasted through the floor and smirked in triumph.

"S-Sonic!" The evil Doctor shouted. "I-I'm sorry! L-Look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" Eggman begged, bowing to the super charged hero.

"Well, this is new, showing remorse, Eggman? If you'd play nice, I wouldn't have had to break all your toys." Sonic said.

Sonic had been in many situations like this before. He always turned up and smashed whatever eggman was doing. But he didn't know that Eggman grinned and held something. That was the one thing Sonic never learned from all his battles with Eggman.

He always had an ace up his sleeve.

"Gotcha!" Eggman pushed the device he had in his hand. Different pieces of tech sprung out and binded Sonic in an energy ring. Not even his Super form was able to break him free.

Eggman laughed in triumph and he stood up. Soon, purple light shot out and shocked the hero, making him scream in pain. The pain was so intense, the seven Chaos Emeralds even responded to the massive amount of Negative energy.

Outside, the satellite opened up. It wasn't an ordinary satellite at all. It was an orbital cannon, and it was ready to blast all that energy right at the planet.

"Oh, i've waited a long time for this!" Eggman laughed.

As the cannon was being charged up, Sonic felt his body changing, and the Emeralds were losing their color and power.

"Fire!" Eggman said blasting the energy straight into the earth and spreading all a cross it. In the next instant, with a huge roar and splitting earthquakes, the planet ripped up into seven pieces. At the instant, massive tentacles of energy formed.

The electrical energy continue to blast through Sonic's body. He grunted in pain, and his body slowly started to shift. His muscular density increased, his fur doubled in capacity and thickened. Sharp claws and fangs formed in his hands and mouth. Where sonic was now, he had black fur and his sneakers were spiked at the bottom and rings.

Sonic was now a Werehog. He then roared loudly, as something formed out of the planet and roared as well. It was a being that existed at the very beginning of time when the planet was formed.

It was Dark Gaia.

With the plan a success, the machine's powered down and the emeralds dropped to the ground. They lost all of their power and were now black and dull, no sense of energy left in them.

"Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened!" Eggman explained. "Now, I just need to harness its power, and Eggman Land will finally come to be!"

Sonic staggered to get up.

"You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman." Sonic growled with his voice more deeper and threatening than before.

"Ah, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! Now, so long, friend!" Eggman shouted. He opened the airlock and tossed Sonic and the dead Chaos Emeralds out into the blackness of space, sending him tumbling towards one of the continents. As he did, Dark Gaia dissipated into smoke and spread his influence over the planet.

But it wasn't just limited to Earth. Its power reached across space, inching its way to a place that would always detect such phenomena.

Welcome to the Magical Land of Equestria, a land where Ponies rule, and peace, friendship and harmony thrive. And yet, this is where Dark Gaia's inch of power worms its way into the capital city, canterlot. In the throne room, the darkness reaches the rulers, Princesses Celestia and Luna. As it touches their bodies…

Celestia shuddered as she gasped in response to this surge. Luna too felt this new power, and it felt more dark and dangerous than any negative energy she felt in her life.

"Sister, did you feel that?" Luna said.

"I did. And I know what it is. IT… has resurfaced. Summon Twilight and the others, Hurry!" Celestia said to a guard.

"Yes, your highness!" The soldier saluted and ran off.

Later…

It didn't take long for the ones who guard the realm to get here, six special ponies bearing the most powerful source of magic in the realm. The elements of harmony.

Applejack, the Element of Honesty, a farm earth pony raised in the lands of ponyville and of the Apple family and the most trust worthy.

Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, a Pegasus raised in Cloudsdale, with the kindest heart anypony can find.

Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter, an earth pony who was raised on a dull rock farm, and now a hyper pony, willing to spread joy and laughter to all those around.

Rarity, the Element of Generosity, unicorn and Fashion designer for her own Carousel Boutique. To her, no one in her eyes is one who needs help, be it fashion or otherwise.

Rainbow Dash, The Element of Loyalty, pegasus and one of the most fastest you'll find. She is a but of an egoist, but push comes to shove, she would never leave a friend behind.

And lastly, Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic and the Princess of Friendship. Was once a unicorn and was under the wing of princess Celestia herself. Now an alicorn, she is more than willing to carry out more duties than ever. And this one is no different.

"We came as soon as we could Princess Celestia! What's the emergency? Did Tirek break free again? Is Chrysalis back?" Twilight asked her mentor.

Celestia frowned and shook her head. "No, Twilight. I'm afraid there's a crisis that is even far more dangerous than the enemies you all encountered."

"Well, what is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Are any of you familiar with this creature?" Luna asked showing the image of Dark Gaia. The beast roared loudly, sending massive shivers down the backs of the bearers.

"Wh-what is that?!" Fluttershy stuttered, obviously being the most timid and most scared of the ponies in the group.

"I've seen what that thing looks like, but in one of the oldest books from the Royal sister library." Twilight said, looking more closer to the shape of the beast.

"This creature is known as Dark Gaia. It was sealed in the other world Twilight has been to retrieve her crown from Sunset Shimmer." Celestia explained. "However, someone awoken him, and now, he has returned."

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all, dont it?" Applejack said.

"It's not." Luna answered. "Dark Gaia is one of the most powerful beings known. He is strong enough to even rival beyond our own power."

Twilight was shocked to know this. A dark being, surpassing levels far beyond even Nightmare Moon or even the rulers of her world.

"Is there anyway to stop him?" The lavender alicorn asked, hoping there is a weakness.

"There is." Celestia nodded. "Dark Gaia was awakened too early, and he is still weakened. In his state, he is not at his full power."

"Then we still have a chance to take it down right? Then what are we waiting for then?!" Rainbow asked.

"Well, we could use the mirror, but… that'd just take us to where my CHS friends are, not anywhere in this world." Twilight mentioned.

"Actually, Luna and I have been studying the world while you all were arriving. We have discovered there is another gateway to another city that will help you go on the right path to stop Dark Gaia." Celestia said.

"The first city is here." Luna said showing a city on a cliffside near and ocean. It was covered in windmills. "It's name is Atopos."

"I would think this is the greatest threat to anywhere in the worlds. You six must stop this threat and reseal it immediately." Celestia said.

"Or the worlds are doomed, destruction, yadda yadda yadda…" Rainbow said. "We get it. We've done this before."

"Rainbow's right. And when have we ever failed to stop somepony who wants to destroy us or even take over Equestria?" Twilight said.

"Do not take this lightly." Celestia said in a stern voice. The ponies flinched a little by that. "Even if Dark Gaia is weakened, he is still very powerful. He even has an army of dark beings. They will not show you mercy. They will kill you. If any of you encounter him or his army, run. They are not to be taken lightly. Their power is greater than your own."

"I understand." Twilight said. "And we're ready."

"Good luck, all of you." Celestia nodded as the girls walked over to the mirror Celestia readied and they all stepped in.


	2. Meeting the Blue Blur

Sonic, still in his werehog form, was unconscious as he fell to the ground. As he awoke, a green bubble of energy stopped him in his tracks.

"Hm?" Sonic grew confused to who's doing this, but it was short lived when the bubble vanished and he fell again.

"NOOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he fell, along with the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic crashed face first into the ground and the emeralds fell around the once blue hedgehog.

Gaining his senses back. Sonic pressed his hands on the ground and pulled his face free from the earth. He moaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

"What the heck is going on!?" He growled. He looked around to see he fell on a small island, close to a city. When he looked to left, he saw a mysterious life form. It had red fur, a white underbelly with tuft of hair and a puffy tail, with wings on its back. It even wore a necklace like bracelet around it's neck, with a green jewel.

Sonic walked over to the creature and grabbed it by its tail. It was unconscious.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" He asked shaking the creature and lightly poking it.

The little being moaned. "Can't...I can't...eat another bite."

"Hey! Pull yourself together!" Sonic snapped, shaking the creature more. It responded this time and woke up. It gasped as it looked from the bottom and up to Sonic's face.

Seeing his scary face, it shouted in panic and kicked Sonic in the face, making the werehog jump and drop it.

Free, it quickly got up and ran and hide behind a rock.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!" It shouted, in a childish teen voice.

"You okay!? Nothing Broken?" Sonic asked, hands on his hips. "You're not hurt are… huh?!"

A light flashed behind him as the Mane Six in their pony forms arrived.

"Whoa…" the creature said.

"Is this it?" Rainbow asked.

"I guess." Twilight answered. She looked at herself and was surprised to see herself in her pony form. "Unusual. I'm still a pony."

"Thats a good thing, I guess, right?" Applejack asked.

"I can still fly, that's pretty cool." Rainbow said.

"So this is Earth! It looks amazing!" Pinkie said hopping up and down. "But uh, does anypony know who that big furry guy is?" She asked pointing at Sonic.

Sonic was surprised to see multicolored ponies with wings, horns and that can talk. Still, he's been through crazy things. This wasn't really new to him, but still surprising.

"Who are you six?" Sonic asked.

"Eeek!" Fluttershy squealed a little frightened by Sonic's appearance and scary voice.

"Uh… stay back.. Whatever you are." Twilight said, lighting her horn up.

"Wait, I'm not the bad guy!" Sonic said. "But I guess I do look a little...intimidating." He looked over himself.

"Yeah, just look at those teeth, and those claws." The little creature said, flying around the werehog.

"Looks ugly if you ask me." Rarity said.

"Watch it!" Sonic growled at the white unicorn.

"Wait, what's your name anyway?" Rainbow asked the blue hero.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He greeted with his signature thumbs up. "And you six are?"

"Oh." Twilight said dissipating her horn. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship."

"Hi! I'm pinkie Pie!" The party Pony greeted, coming out of nowhere, and in sonic's face with a huge smile he ever saw.

"Whoa!" Sonic Yelped.

"Yaaah!" the creature Yelped as well.

"Do you both like Parties!? I like parties! Heck, who doesn't like like parties!" She rumbled on and on, until Twilight dragged her back with her magic, pulling her tail.

"Sorry about Pinkie Pie. She really loves meeting new ponies, and she's...well...you know." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Sonic said before looking at Fluttershy. "Uh, you are?"

"F...hy." She whispered very lowly, most of her mane hiding her face.

"Uh, what was that?" The creature asked.

"It's Flu..shy." She whispered more loudly, but still hard to understand.

"It's how I look, isnt it? Its scaring her?" Sonic asked.

"Well, ya did say it your self. You are a might intimidating, but don't fret. That there's Fluttershy. She's very shy ta newcomers." Applejack explained.

"Oh, I get it." the creature said. "And that white one must be really fancy, right?"

"You have quite an eye, sweetie." Rarity said. "My name is Rarity."

"Howdy, names Applejack." The farm pony greeted.

"Names Rainbow Dash." Rainbow greeted.

Sonic nodded and turned back to the creature. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Hmm?" The little guy look confused, until, "Huh? What IS my name?" He flew down and ran in circles. "Waaaaah! I don't know! I can't remember!"

"What!? You forgot who you are!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I think he's lost his memory." Twilight said. "Start from the beginning, what DO you remember?"

"Well, I remember something falling from the sky," He did an animation of him falling, "And everything just going all white. And then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!"

"Uh oh? Did I fall on him?" Sonic asked quietly, thinking it was him that landed on the creature when he fell from the sky.

"Oh man! What am I gonna do!? What CAN I do!? Where do I go from here!? What do I...oof, I'm hungry." He said as he fell from the air again, but Sonic caught him in his hand.

"Hey! Don;t worry. I'll help you get your memory back." Sonic assured.

"Really, you mean that!?" The creature asked in happiness.

"Absolutely." He nods

"Not just him." Twilight pipes in, smiling. "We'll help out as well. We never leave a friend hanging."

"Here here."

"Mhm." The girls all noddded.

As they all shared a laugh, the sun began to peak it's head out of the sky.

"Ohhhhhh, pretty." Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly, Sonic felt something in hi body. He then started to glow in a white bright light.

"Nnngh!" Sonic shouted in pain. The darkness dissipated from him and became his normal self again.

"Huh? Wha?" He looked over himself, seeing he was back to normal. The creature and the main six grew surprised by Sonic's original form.

"Woah. That was amazing!" The little creature said in awe.

"How did you do that?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"I don't know to be honest." Sonic replied, his voice all cocky and courageous again. He then chuckled. "But I'm glad to back to my usual self." He gave them a thumbs up.

"So now, we head to the town here in Atopos. We need to find answers." Twilight said.

"Same here. But, you girls may have trouble keeping up." Sonic smirked.

"Whaddya mean, have trouble?" Aj asked.

Sonic chuckled and then vanished in a blue blur.

"Whoa!" the creature said.

"He's fast!" Pinkie Pie said in shock.

"What? I'll show him who's fastest!" Rainbow exclaimed and took off after Sonic.

Sonic was running around the island, finally having to get some leg stretching. It felt good to be back to normal. His other form was making him so slow, something he hates.

"Woooooooooo!" He shouted as he ran around the island. "Oh.. i think I left them behind…."

"Hey man!" Rainbow said flying next to him back to the ground. "Did ya miss me?"

She then took off ahead.

"Oh, a speedster eh?" Sonic smirked. "Good. I can use some competition!" He blasted off.

Rainbow laughed a little, leaving Sonic in the dust. It felt nice for a change to out fly someone who could be faster than her, but Sonic was not good enough.

"Heh! His face should be priceless right now!" She laughed.

"You say something!?" She looked to her right and her jaw dropped. Sonic was next to her again, but he was running….backwards!

"Wha… how...when did you…"

Sonic chuckled. "Gotta say, you're pretty fast, but here...I'm the fastest thing alive!" He then took off, moving faster, and ahead of Dash.

"Hey, get back here!" Rainbow shouted taking off. She noticed along the way, the road sonic was on had loops, rails and springs.

"What kinda roads do you run on around here?"

Sonic chuckled. "I take many types. What's the fun of having a little excitement in your life?" He asked smirking.

"True that." Rainbow said as they sped along. The two sped through loops, dodging boxes and bouncing off of the springs. Along the track, Sonic collected the rings that Rainbow didn't see, since she was in the air.

"Hey, we're coming up on the Goal!" Sonic said, seeing a massive Ring with a star in the center.

"Alight! Whoever get's there, wins!" Rainbow challenged.

"You're on!" Sonic smirked. The two reved it up and moved even faster than before. Rainbow was getting the edge and was pulling away, but Sonic was far from out.

"SONIC BOOST!" At the shout, a blue sound barrier surrounded Sonic and blasted off, moving faster than the speed of sound and passing Rainbow by a long shot. He touched the ring as it glowed and dinged.

Some music played as a results screen showed. The score tallied and showed an S rank.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked as the others caught up.

"Hoof biting action overload! You two were so fast, it was like you were equals or something, wow!" Pinkie said.

"Hehehe, well, you can say that Speed is my game. I'm also known as the fastest thing alive." Sonic explained.

They got into the town as Sonic tossed two of the dead Chaos emeralds.

"What do you think that was all about? The hair, those huge arms, and...and...and look at the Chaos Emeralds." He said looking at the emeralds he's juggling around.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Twilight said.

"Oh, right. These things are one of the most powerful items on the planet. Legends say they can grant wishes and give incredible power to them. Alone, one can power up machines and unlock powerful abilities, but if one collects all seven, a miracle happens, and that user gains the power of a god." Sonic explained.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said in awe.

"It almost sounds like the elements of Harmony." Twilight said.

"I guess the items in your world?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, what are they? Something you can eat?" The creature asked.

"No, silly! They're kinda like those gems." Pinkie explained.

"They're the source of a powerful energy, known as the Magic of Friendship. My friends and I are the new bearers of the Elements." Twilight explained.

"Cool." Sonic said.

"So, the fast, blue guy were looking at is the real you, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, is that what you really look like?" The creature asked.

"Yeah. This is the real me." Sonie replied, putting the emeralds away. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"You do look… better that way." Fluttershy shyly answered.

"Hey, has anypony seen the little guy and Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around and saw neither of them around. "Where did they go?"

"Knowing Pinkie, she'd only go for two things, a party…" Rainbow said seeing both of them at an ice cream stand. "And sweets."

Pinkie and the little guy we're looking at the Ice cream man, who was making a very special Ice cream cone. The little guy was very interested and wanted to try it. Pinkie was drooling a waterfall.

"Looks good, don't it?" The man asked them, as he put more topping on it, with a smile. "That there Chocolate Chipped cream sundae is the pride of the city." The man laughed. "The whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste."

"Chocolate Chipped…" the creature said.

"Sundae…" Pinkie continued.

"Supreme." The two said in unison, as the man made the last few touches on the two cones he was making.

"Haha! You said it! Enjoy you two. Satisfaction guaranteed. If you two don't love it, you get your money back!" The man replied smiling as he gave their treats to them.

"Oh, I looooove it!" The little guy smiled, taking his.

"Thanks!" Pinkie chirped, taking hers as well.

All of them had the same sundae as they walked down the path of the city.

"Why do we always get roped into things like this?" Twilight asked, carrying her Ice cream with her magic.

"Nopony can stop Pinkie when it comes to sweets." Rarity sighed, carrying hers with her magic.

"Mmmmm! I gotta get the recipe for Sugarcube corner when we get back!" Pinkie smiled, nearly devouring hers.

"Yeah. This chip whatever stuff is great." The little guy replied, licking his.

"Glad you like it, Chip." Sonic said.

"Chip?" the creature and the others asked.

"What? Gotta call him something right?" He asked then looked at the creature. "What do you think?"

"Yeah! Chip! Chip! I love it! Yum!" The creature, now named Chip replied happily.

"Now, how about we look around and see if anybody knows you?" Sonic asked.

"Ok!" Chip nodded.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Rainbow called from the sky. She saw an area with a sun and moon symbol.

"What is it, Rainbow!?" Twilight called to her.

"Come over here! There's an area here you gotta see!" Rainbow said. The group ran off to the area where Rainbow is pointing. It seemed to be some kind of glowing green circle with two symbols. One being the sun and one being the moon.

"What is this?" Twilight asked intrigued.

"You have me there. That's a first." Sonic replied.

"Look at these things." Applejack said seeing a type of column that was golden yellow.

"Weird." Sonic walked up to the column and stepped in. "Hmm...well, it seems that there's nothing that-" He didn't finish as the column glowed brightly and Sonic vanished.

"He's gone!" Pinkie said.

"He must've gone to another course in the area." Twilight said. "Hmm, yes. This particular one is the second one, called an 'act' of the course called Windmill Isle."

"So, he teleported to this act?" Chip asked.

"Guess we follow him." Rainbow replied as they all went in. They looked around the new course and saw Sonic enjoying the view on top of a building.

"Hey!" He smiled and jumped down. "Bout time you ladies showed up."

"Here we go again, I doubt we can stay with ya two this time." Applejack said.

"Hmmm…" Sonic thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I have an idea." He looked at Twilight. "Twilight right?" She nodded. "Is your levitation power strong enough to carry the girls?"

"Well I don't mean to brag…" Twilight said carrying AJ, Pinkie and Rarity.

"What about you? You can fly like her, right?" Chip asked.

"Yes. It's just, um….I'm not...fast as her." Fluttershy replied.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I got you." Twilight levitated her as well.

"Good." Sonic smiled with a nod.

"What are you planning?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic chuckled and catching Twilight by surprise, he was carrying her bridal style.

"Wha…?!" Twilight asked blushing.

"Trust me, I did this before." Sonic said.

"Oh nononono...I can fly on my own." Twilight said.

"If you insist." Sonic said as he put her down.

(Cue- Windmill Isle: Day)

"Ready!?" Sonic asked, kneeling in a running position.

Rainbow smirked with a nod and got in her position. Twilight nodded and unfold her wings.

"Here we…" Sonic said, "GO!" The two speedsters blasted off, flying past the act.

Twilight flew off to try to catch up with the two, but using her magic to carry her friends and flying at the same time is sort of exhausting to her. Not to mention she's not as fast at the other two.

Just then, someone came running by and jumped over some buildings with agility and ease. He wore black clothing and had a mask on. A hood was over his head as he landed near them.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Sure, this is tougher than it looks." Twilight said putting them down.

"Mighty thanks for helpin out. But who are you?" Applejack asked.

"Me? Name's Adam. I may not look it, but I actually am someone hired to investigate this stuff." he said.

"You were able to keep up with us. How is that?" Twilight said.

"Parkour, baby. Best way to get around, if you're not a fast blue hedgehog or a flying horse." Adam said.

"Par-what now?" Applejack asked.

"Probably best if I show you." Adam jumped around the building, grabbing areas that he knew are safe to grab and flipping and jumping around. He then jumped back down near the girls. "See? That's Parkour."

"That is AMAZING!" Pinkie said. "You think we can use that to keep up with Sonic and Dashie?"

"Oh, sure. Just follow me. And uh… try not to slip and fall." Adam said.

"I think we'll get the hang of it, party boy." Pinkie said.

Adam chuckled and followed the two speedsters, with the girls and Chip following. Following what he does, the girls climbed to where he knew it was safe to jump and climb from.

Meanwhile, both Rainbow and Sonic raced through the stage, dodge and weaving anything that came their way.

"Haha! You know, Dash, things have been slightly slow without some competition that can match me in speed." Sonic said.

"Who usually does this?" Rainbow said.

"Shadow. He's another friend of mine that matches in my speed, but rarely races me. He's also got an attitude." He explains.

"Oh." Rainbow said. "Ah, yeah. I know the type, trust me."

"And there's the Goal!" Sonic said.

"Hah! We're gonna make it before…!" Rainbow said before adam leaped down and touched it.

"Pop goes the weasel!~" He sang, smirking under his mask.

"Where did you come from!?" Rainbow asked.

"How did you get heer so fast!?" Sonic asked as well.

"Heh." Adam said flicking his hood. "Parkour, look it up."

The results showed as Sonic got an S rank nonetheless.

"Hey, what's with that whole score and rank thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Not even I know for certain. Guess I just go with it. Besides, It's always good to see how awesome I am with getting S ranks from the courses." Sonic smirks.

Back in the town.

"So you came here on assignment from G.U.N, huh?" Sonic asked.

"G.U.N?" Twilight asked.

"Short for Guardian Units of Nations. They're a military outlet that I ran into once." Sonic said.

"They have their hands full containing the crisis here, so they sent me to Atopos to figure out what's going on." Adam said.

"It doesn't seem like anything happens during the day." Twilight said.

"Yeah, and we asked all over town, and no one knows Chip." Sonic said.

"Maybe no one knows who I am." Chip said in a saddened voice.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe your memory will come back on its own." Sonic said.

"He might be right. You remember anything?" Adam asked.

"Mmm...nope." Chip replied.

"Oh well." Sonic sighed. "So Adam, why did you come here?"

"Like i said, an assignment. I came here during the day to see what towns are hit. But as I know from what goes on, everything goes crazy…" Adam said as the sun went down. "...at night."

"Argh!" Sonic growled in pain as he felt the familiar electrical of energy back from Eggman's space cannon.

"What in tarnation…?" Applejack said.

The darkness surrounded Sonic again, and once more, he turned back into his Werehog form.

"Eep!" Fluttershy peeped.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said.

"Crazy things like that." Adam said. "It seems whatever Eggman did to release dark gaia, it seemed to affect Sonic as well."

"You know Dark Gaia?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Believe me, no one that knows anything about the legends haven't heard of it." Adam said.

"So whenever the sun goes down, and night falls, he turns into...that." Rainbow said.

"Great, this just gets more exciting." Sonic says sarcastically.

"Are you ok, Sonic?" Chip asked.

"I'm fine." The werehog replied. "I just need to be careful who sees me like this."

"Um… pardon to interrupt but…" Fluttershy said. "I think the ice cream man's acting different Than earlier."

Fluttershy was right, as he was sobbing on the stand, not even cheerful as last time. No one could see it, but twilight did. Over his head, there seemed to be some kind of dark energy. It was like it was corrupting his own being and will.

"That's strange." Twilight said walking over to him. "uh, Excuse me mister, are you okay?"

"Oh, it's hopeless! The world is split apart! We're doomed!" He wailed while sobbing.

"This is just weird. He wasn't like this before." Rainbow said.

"And does anypony else notice that weird black stuff?" Twilight asked.

"What black stuff?" Sonic asked.

"I can't see it either. But something's wrong with him. Hey, maybe his own ice cream could help!" Chip said grabbing one of the sundaes.

"What good is Ice cream at a time like this!?" The man asked as he sobbed again. Due to his movement, Chip tumbled back and dropped the Ice cream.

"Whoops!" Without even thinking, Sonic thrust his hand forward, and out of shock to the group, his arm stretched out and caught the treat.

"Yowsa!" Pinkie said.

"Sonic! Your arm just stretched!" Chip said.

"Weird." Sonic muttered, and he stretched his arm again and placed the sundae back on the rack. "But it could be useful." He said looking at his arms.

"So in place of speed, this new form grants you more physical combat abilities. But that elastic arm… hey, grab that roof ledge with both your arms and pull yourself up." Adam said.

Sonic nodded and stretched both arms out and grabbed the rooftop from afar. His own body zipped past the group and he jumped to the top of the building.

"Hmmm, maybe this form can be of use to me after all." Sonic said to himself.

Adam then went to a woman who seemed to be normal.

"Pardon me, but is that the same one I met before? He is with that flying thing." the woman said.

"Yeah. Uh, is something on your mind?" Adam asked.

"I just figured that with your strange group, you wouldn't have happened to have a fox with you, did you?" the woman said.

"A fox?" Adam said.

Sonic jumped down, intrigued.

"What would a fox be doing in this place?" Twilight said.

"Hang on, what did he look like?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he was orange, wore shoes and he strangely had two tails." The women explained.

Adam and Sonic both realized who it was.

"Tails!" they both said in unison.

"You know him?" Rarity asked.

"Tails is my best friend and little brother. We always go on adventures together." Sonic explained. "But still, how do you know Tails, Adam?" He asked the boy.

"I may have looked in on some intel from G. last encounter with you. Y'know, with the whole framing thing and Colony ARK…"

"So you know about that as well." Sonic said.

"Yes." He nods.

"I saw this friend of yours go to the entrance stage. Who knows what he may be up too." the woman said.

"Cmon, let's go catch up with him." Sonic said.

They all went to the enter then same area, and the column they saw from before was now baby blue. A moon lined.

"Hey, the other columns gone." Rainbow siad.

"So each stage is different." Twilight said.

"Yeah, there's the sun ones, which I guess are Day Stages for Sonic's original speed…" Adam said.

"And these Moon ones, standing for Night Stages. I guess these focus on my new combat abilities and adhesive abilities." Sonic added in. He stepped forward and he vanished in the column.

The others followed suit and they saw Sonic on a rooftop again. However, when he looked up at the moon, he howled like a werewolf.

"Sc-scary…" Fluttershy whimpered in fear by his howl.

"Sorry." Sonic said. "Guess I just do it out of instinct in this form."

(Cue- Windmill Isle: Night)

"Alright, let's go look for tails." Adam said bringing up a drone.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's a mini-drone. It'll scout ahead and look for Tails." Adam explained as it few ahead. His wrist device then beeped. "Already?"

The video showed Tails facing weird creatures in different dark colors. One looked very massive holding a wooden Club. In the center of the circle, was Tails.

"Cmon guys, settle down!" Tails said trying to keep his distance. "H-Heeelp!"

He rotated his tails and flew up to an alcove. It was obvious he was cornered.

"Oh no! We're comin for ya, buddy!" Adam said.

"No one hurts Tails and get's away with it!" Sonic growled, feeling very angry. He ran on all fours and ran to a gate. Without thinking he smashed the gate open with one punch and ran down the streets.

"I'll take my own way, thanks." Adam said leaping onto buildings and easily kept up with Sonic.

"At least this way we won't have to play catch up. Let's go, girls!" Twilight said. The girls all nodded and ran for the werehog. Along the way, Sonic accidentally broke a vase. Inside it, was some kind of purple orb.

"I call that stuff Dark Gaia Force. These things drop in different places." Chip said. At that, the orb was sucked into Sonic's body, and he felt stronger.

Suddenly, smaller creatures appeared.

(Shift-Night Stage Battle Music)

"These must all be Dark Gaia's minions! I don't think we should…" Twilight said.

"Fight em? You see any other way around?" Adam said drawing a wrist blade. "I ain't afraid of the dark!"

He slashed through them and surprisingly, the fell easily with a couple of hits.

"Hey, he's actually hurting them!" Rainbow said.

"Which means we can too." Sonic said.

"Ah don't know how this works, but as long as my buckin hits something, I'm ok with this." Applejack said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's squash these freaks!" Sonic growled as more of the creatures appeared from the shadows.

Sonic attacked with punches and kicks as well as claw swipes. Every Single one of them had some sort of purple trail behind them. When they were defeated, they vanished in purple smoke and left Dark Gaia force energy behind. The orbs were absorbed into the werehogs body, slowly making him even stronger.

They made their way through the streets, traversing poles and other objects as the enemies began swarming more. Even with all the fighting, they increased in numbers.

"Guys?" Adam said as the six were fighting and he made hand symbols. "Oh screw it, get behind something!"

"Huh?" Rainbow siad.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Adam said as for some reason, out from his mask, he blasted flames from his mouth and formed a large fire ball.

"Yaaaaaah!" Twilight screamed in panic and barely dodged the fire. The flames exploded around the enemies and they all got reduced to nothing but black smoke. More Dark Gaia force was left and they were absorbed in Sonic.

"Twilight, ya ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm alright." She replied getting up.

"Hey! A little warning next time, why don't ya?!" Rainbow shouted, shaking off her slight nerves of almost getting cooked.

"I did say get behind something." Adam replied.

"We weren't expecting you to shoot fire out of your mouth!" She countered.

"Was that Ninjutsu you just did?" Sonic asked.

"How did you…?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Lets just say I know a certain chameleon who's familiar of being a ninja." Sonic answered.

"Well uh… well, I gotta reveal this sooner or later.." Adam said showing a picture of a black haired boy in a blue outfit.

"Well, that's a new one." Sonic said.

"My! He's quite the handsome one, wouldn't you say?" Rarity said.

"That's what a lot of girls say about him, but he's not the same person I knew. After going through something horrible in his childhood, he became power hungry and only cared for himself." Adam said. "I knew it was only anime, but… I sorta got his moves through.. A slight accident involving an electrical storm and a tv plus a untested new cable box kinda thing." Adam said.

"So, you can shoot fireballs, move like that, and do some other cool tricks?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I guess. But aren't we forgetting someone?" Adam said as they were near the alcove where the monsters cornering tails were.

"Almost forgot about Tails. Lets help him out." Sonic said.

They dashed into the circle where all of the monsters noticed them.

"This is over before it even starts. Dind thing I had to use this, but…" Adam said as his eyes went blood red as a ring with three tomoes in them.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Twilight asked.

"This is another thing I got. Its uh.. A special eye thing. They call it… the sharingan!" Adam said dashing into the fray and dodging a strike.

"I can read ninjutsu and copy them, and I can even use special doujutsu with the eye." He explained.

"What would that be?"

"Watch." He looked at the creatures and his Sharingan eye shifted in a circular form. Out of the bloom, the minions were set ablaze in black fire. They all screeched in pain and they reduced to nothing.

"Woooah." Chip breathed in awe.

Adam grunted in pain as he held his eyes. "And that's why I don't use this often. I hate using the Amaterasu."

"The hay is Amaterasu?" Rainbow asked.

"It means a lot of things, but…" Adam said before the bigger lone was still standing. "Could someone please get the big guy?"

"I got it!" Rainbow saluted and charged. She bucked the big creature with her hind legs, making it step back.

"Haha! Did you see that!?" Rainbow asked looking at her friends. Not payint attention, the creature rose its club.

"Rainbow, look out!" Sonic yelled.

Unable to respond in time, the beast bashed her into a wall.

"RAINBOW!" Her friends shouted.

Sonic on his side felt new levels of anger he never felt.

"How dare you...you...you…" A thin dark blue aura formed around him. "YOU MONSTERRR!" He howled with a death note in it as a powerful dark blue aura blasted around him. Sonic has now gone to beserk mode.

"Wow." Twilight said.

"Sonic Unleashed. That's the beast inside him huh?" Adam said.

Sonic howled in anger and rushed forward. The Gaia minion rose the club again, but he dodged. He jumped and thrusted his arms forward, grabbing the beats by the shoulders. When the werehog landed from behind, he roared again and literally lifted the creature from behind him and over, smashing it to the ground.

"Jesus!" Adam said.

"Ow, my head…" Rainbow said recovering.

"R..rainbow…" Sonic said going back to normal.

"How are you not dead right now?" Chip asked.

"I think she's used to taking big hits like that." Adam said.

"Yeah. Like a time I took one from a dragon." Rainbow said.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." Sonic said, smiling a little.

The minions disappeared.

"That's all of em." Applejack said. "Ya can come out now, little guy."

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said.

Tails peeked out from his hiding place. "Sonic?"

The moon shined as he turned to his yellow fox friend. "What are you doing out here?"

Tails flew over to the others. "Sonic, is that really you?" He then landed in front of him. "That's a new look. What happened?"

"You know me. Never a dull moment." Sonic replied.

"Tails." Adam said.

"Adam? You're here too?" Tails asked.

"Yup. Been a long time. Since we last saw each other. You doing okay?"

"Well, been fine, until those creatures showed up." Tails replied.

"So i guess you were out doing field work to investigate." Twilight said.

"Yes, but not exactly. Wait, who are you guys?" Tails asked.

"They're new friends we made from another world. Never a dull moment, remember?" Sonic said.

"I suppose." The fox said. "It's nice to meet all of you. My names Miles Prower, but as you already know, a lot of people who know me call me tails, and I guess you can too."

"Well howdy, tails, it's nice to finally meetcha." Applejack said. "My names Applejack, that there's Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and of course Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet all of you." Tails greeted with a smile. He then looked back at Sonic. "Sonic, mind telling me what happened to you?"

A little later, Sonic explained to Tails and the others about his battle with Eggman, and the Planet breaking apart.

"Wow, that is pretty bad." Twilight said.

"It sounds like Eggman messed up things pretty bad this time." Adam said. "Then again, he did hold the planet hostage with the ARK, almost conquered the world in three days with a fleet, metal sonic nearly killing you, and of course upsetting a god."

"You know Eggman. Always someone that will do anything to build Eggmanland." Sonic said.

"Well whoever this Eggman guy is, he messed up bigtime. Cause now, his little act with this whole Dark Gaia thing attracted us. And now he's gonna have to mess with the 9 of us." Rainbow said.

"I agree, but we still don't know what we're up against, or even how to stop it for that matter." Twilight said.

"That is true. But I think I know a guy that has the intel we need." Adam said.

"Oh, you mean Professor Pickle?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He lives over at Spagonia University. I looked up his data. With what I collected, he may know more about Dark Gaia than us." Adam said.

"Spagonia? That's a half a continent over. An easy jog, if the planet weren't broken." Sonic said.

"Or if you're me, I could fly." Rainbow said, flapping her wings.

"Not a problem." Tails said as they approached a red yellow plane. "My Tornado 1 will get us there in a flash. Let's get going!"

"Now we're talkin." Adam said.

"But, um… how are we all gonna fit?" Fluttershy asked.

"No problem." Tails pressed a button on his wrist watch and the plan expanded more, making a few more seats pop out.

"Tails, you and your genius mind never cease to amaze me sometimes." Adam said. Tails chuckled.

"All aboard for flight T-1! Destination, Spagonia!" Pinkie chirped, hopping in one of the seats.

"Is she always like this?" Tails asked Twilight.

"You'll get used to it." Twilight said.

"Let's hit it!" Adam said as they took off.

Flying around the part of the broken Planet, they made it to another piece that was sunny and day. Sonic turned to his normal form again.

"So this is a new adventure for us. But everyone remember something. Sonic is still sonic. The difference is Night and Day." Adam said.


	3. Professor Pickle and The Temple of Gaia

The crew flew over the broken part of the planet. Even if the planet was broken, the view was still amazing to look at.

"If you look closer, you can see right into the earth's core, freaky huh?" Adam asked.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the core of a planet." Twilight said.

"And down there is that Dark Gaia thing." Rainbow said.

"That reminds me, before, you were able to see something we didn't. What was it?" Sonic said.

"When I got a closer look at the Ice Cream man, it was like he wasn't himself. Possessed almost. I think Dark Gaia can do more than summon those Nightmares." Twilight said.

"Nightmares?" Tails asked.

"It's what I named them. Since they do come out at Night, and they do look freaky, something you would see in your nightmares." She explained.

"Makes a lot of sense." Tails smiled at the Alicorn.

"Tails, we got company!" Adam called, pointing out in the distance. They all saw some of Eggman's machines.

"What are those things?" AJ asked.

"Eggman's welcoming party,and not the the good kind." Sonic said.

"No worries, Guys. I got this one. Tornado, battle mode, engaged!" Pressing a button, the plane shifted and turned into a fighter jet.

"Wow!" Pinkie said.

"Tails, darling, excuse me for saying this, but aren't you a little young to do daring stunts like this?" Rarity asked.

"What are you talking about? I do this all the time." Tails said.

"Don't worry about Tails, Rarity. Around here, he's the best pilot you can ever hope for." Sonic said.

"Sonic, handle the turret." Tails said.

"You got it." Sonic jumped and landed near a handler in the back.

"Hang on tight everyone! We're going in!" Pulling on a Lever, The jet moved faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The girls all yelled as they held on tight.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie yelled, waving her hooves in the air.

A rocket headed their way, but with skills, Tails did a barrel roll and dodged the rocket. Sonic fired a rocket back at the bot and it exploded.

"Direct hit!" Tails smiled.

"Alright!" Sonic smirked.

"Bogeys on our six!" Adam said.

They fired missiles which were hard to hit.

"Twilight, a little help!" Rainbow shouted.

"With what?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno, can you create a shield or something?" Adam asked.

Tailed jumped it and the jet flew upwards, but the missiles followed.

"10 seconds until impact!" Tails warned.

"Twilight, Shield! Now!" AJ shouted.

"Got it!" Quickly igniting her magic, Twilight created a purple bubble shield and the missiles made contact. They exploded, but the shield remained strong. Taking the opportunity, Sonic fired five rockets and blew up the robots that fired them.

"Nice work, Twilight!" Sonic said.

"Guys, still more bogeys out here!" Tails said.

"Time to take out the trash!" Rainbow said getting out of her seat and falling backward.

"Rainbow!" Tails shouted.

"Pegasus, remember?" Rainbow reminded, flapping her wings next to the jet.

"Oh." Tails said.

"We'll be back." Adam said as he fell back and landed on a jet. "Hi there."

He ripped out the wires for the thrusters and leaped onto another robot.

"That's how I roll!" Adam said stabbing another with his wrist blade. "And that's how you roll!"

Rainbow zoomed around the other fighters.

"Take that! And that! And some of this!" Rainbow bucked the robots near her.

They both met up as Rainbow caught Adam and landed back on the tornado.

"Anything else we can do for ya?" Adam asked.

"Hehe, gotta say, Adam. You're one heck of a daredevil." Sonic smirked at the boy.

"Hey, assassins gotta have that." Adam said before his wrist com beeped. "Oh boy. Tails, we got a big one coming in." Under the tornado, a massive ship moved upwards in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"Nya ha ha ha ha!" A familiar laugh bellowed.

"Eggman!" Sonic, Tails and Adam called out, narrowing their eyes.

"Where? Is he inside that Cauldron Thing?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. He's always a coward, hiding behind his machinery." Adam said.

"Well, Sonic. Prepare to be sunk!" The evil man laughed.

"Remember Doctor, it is not yet complete. Handle it gently." A robotic voice called.

"Ngh! Silence!" Eggman snapped.

"Here we go! Lock and load!" Adam said.

Egg Cauldron

"Go! Fire all weapons!" Eggman shouted as many robots and rockets were fired at the group.

"Whoa! Thats a lot of firepower!" Adam said.

"Heh, this is nothing." Tails smirked. "Hang on, everyone!" Pulling the lever to a new gear, the jet moved even faster and dodged the missiles and robots.

"Aaaaah! Warn us before punching it!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh come on twilight! Just think of it as a roller coaster!" Pinkie exclaimed, loving the experience.

"Missiles, coming in, at 3 o'clock!" Rainbow called.

"On it!" Firing the rockets, Sonic destroyed them.

Adam noticed the mouth taking time to close.

"I see a weak spot! AJ, how hard can you buck?" Adam asked.

"Much harder n' Rainbow, if ya wanna get all technical." AJ said.

"Then you won't mind me getting on your legs and having to launch me into the hangar." Adam said.

"Hey, yeah! I bet aiming for the hanger will deal massive damage to the ship!" Rainbow said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" AJ asked smirking.

"We gotta wait for an opportunity to strike." Tails mentioned as they dodged another rocket while Destroyed another robot.

Tails continue to fly the jet, and the ship started to weaken a little. The hatchet in the back then started to slowly open.

"That Hatchet's opening up!" Chip said.

"I sure hope this plan of yours works, Adam!" Sonic said.

"I hope so too." He nods. "Rainbow, think you can fly as fast as you can and throw Aj as hard as you can?"

"With pleasure." She smirked, slamming her hooves together. Getting out once more, Rainbow grabbed Aj's hooves, while Adam grabbed her legs, and the three flew very quickly to the hatchet.

"Now or never, AJ, Adam! You two ready!?" Rainbow asked her honest friend.

"Have ah ever doubted you? Toss me!" AJ said.

Spinning to give the throw more boost, Rainbow chucked Aj and Adam as hard as she could, while the Farm pony and boy blasted at the hatchet, like a speeder jet.

"Get ready!" Adam said forming three hand singe and shaping his hand like a claw. Suddenly, Lighting buzzed out words and chirped like thousands of birds.

"Go get em, Tiger!" AJ said bucking him like a bullet straight into the hangar.

"What? No! Stop him!" Eggman shouted in panic. But it was too late as Adam soared straight into the belly of the beast with the greatest assassination move ever.

"Haaaaaaaaaah….! CHIDORI!" Adam shouted and slammed his move into the core of the ship. Wires and electrical energy buzzed and zapped everywhere. It could even be seen outside.

"Whoa, Mama!" Pinkie said in shock.

Sonic whistled. "That's what I call a shocking performance of power."

"He did it! Everything's on overload from the inside out!" Tails said.

"Further combat is inadvisable doctor." the robot diad.

"Energy levels are on overload! Gaaah! What a disaster! Retreat!" Eggman said as he flew away. Adam got out just in time and skydived right back onto the Tornado.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" He asked smirking.

"My goodness, you really shocked us there, darling." Rarity said.

"Now it's onward to Spagonia." Tails said as they all headed for the city near them.

They landed in a french like city, and after getting to the university, they saw the lab trashed with one of the assistants there.

"What? Professor Pickles been kidnapped?" Tails asked.

"What did you think? He had to get the Gaia Manuscripts from somewhere." Adam said. "Although I'm not surprised he'd be the first one."

"That's right. This old man, showed up." The assistant explained. "With a," Moving his arms around his belly, like a fat guy. "And a," Moving to his face, identifying a large mustache. "And a whole pack of robots. They carried poor professor Pickle away. Lab data and all."

"That sure sounds like eggman alright." Sonic said.

"Definitely. It's the robots that sells it. Otherwise, who else would he be describing, Santa Claus?" Adam asked.

"This may have happened a while ago. Sonic, you did say Eggman mentioned something about what the Gaia Manuscripts foretold, right?" Twilight said.

"That's right. He did mention something like that when he broke the planet apart." Sonic mentioned.

"They must be keeping him prisoner as a bonus." Adam said.

"That's terrible! We've got to go help out the professor guy out and fast!" Chip exclaimed, as he flew in the air. "If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be real hungry by now! And, and if I was that hungry, I don't know how long I would last! I rather be dead!" Like that, Chip's sould disconnected from his body, not knowing what he did. When he talked, no words came out. Seeing he moved his hand through his arm, he panicked and flew back to his body.

"That was disturbing." Rarity said.

"Sorry, Rarity. Kinda got caught up in the moment." Chip said.

"Anyway, I'm sure Eggman is feeding him. He's not that cruel." Tails said.

"Okay, let's go and find the professor." Sonic said.

They exited the university and asked around the locals. They then talked to a little girl.

"You want to know where that man took the Professor? Well, from the way they were going, I'd say they were headed to Mazuri." She explained.

"Mazuri, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss it. Its this african town with lots of Baobab trees smack dab in the middle of the savannah. Oh, and I think it also has one of those temples that we have here." the girl said.

"A temple? Hmm…" Twilight said.

"Worry about that part later. Right now, it's off to Mazuri." Adam said.

Collecting the info they needed, the group returned to the tornado and few off to another continent of the planet. They then found Mazuri. It was nightfall, so Sonic was in his night form again.

"I think I'm getting used to this form the more I move around in it." Sonic said.

"That's a good thing. The more abilities you discover about your night from, the more of a chance we have to get you back to normal for good." Adam said.

"Lets ask around and see if eggman really was here." Tails said.

They looked around and finally got answers out of one of the villagers that might know where Professor Pickle is.

"If you go to the entrance stage and complete the act available, you may be able to find that man." he said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adam said.

They went to the entrance stage and saw the first moon colum. One by one, they entered it.

(Cue- Savannah Citadel: Night)

Entering the new area, they saw a gate, being protected by one of eggman's robots.

"Just one?" Rainbow said.

"Careful. If it spots us, it may call for backup and it'll be a long night." Adam said. "I got this."

The boy moved quietly in the shadows. Before the bot could react, Adam jumped on the back and ripped the wires out, shutting it down.

"Nice stealth. I think it will make espio look like a beginner." Tails said.

"We got more company!" Sonic growled as more of the little Dark Gaia midgets appeared.

"Argh, we don't have time for this!" Adam said.

"Alright, my turn!" Rainbow said. "Anyone ever expect a tornado in the savannah?" Flying around in a circle with speed, a tornado formed and swallowed the little nightmares. As soon, as Rainbow flew out of the twister, the nightmares blasted off in the air, out of reach.

"Wow!" Chip said.

"Never knew she could do that." Sonic said.

"Fun fact, where we come from, pegasus can control weather." Twilight explained.

"I gotta remember that." Tails said.

Adam went ahead and got into the base, the others close behind. There, they found Professor Pickle high up in a cell around some kind of energy shield.

"Professor! Don't worry, we're, huh?" Adams aid.

Surprisingly, Professor Pickle was not looking at him, but the sandwich he was holding.

"Professor Pickle?" Tails asked as he and Chip flew up to him.

"Hmmm...how dare they culinary concoction food? Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than ¾ of an inch thick. Upon that, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents, FRESH cucumber, sliced THINLY, if you please." The professor explained. "Am I quite right, Tails?" He asked the two tailed fox.

"Uh…" Adam said.

"I know I learned something here today!" Chip said.

"Professor… it's good to see you haven't changed." Tails said.

"But tell me, what brings a G.U.N agent, yourself, and six colored ponies with wings and horns here? The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me." Pickle asked.

"Uh, we didn't come here to sample food professor." Adam said.

"He's right, we're here to rescue you!" Tails said. He moved and saw a button, keeping the shield up. He pressed it and Pickle was free.

"Oh? Oh I see. How rude of me." The professor said, understanding. "Right Then, first things first. It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a proper sandwich." Before he could leave, Tails stopped him in his tracks.

"You can file a complaint later, professor!" Tails said.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly a place to stay and tell someone off about your lunch." Adam said.

"Let's get outta here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up." Sonic said.

"Oh, yes. Quite. But let us collect the contents of that vault before departing." Professor Pickle said, pointing at the safe.

Sonic nodded and punched the vault, shattering it into a million pieces. Tails flew over and grabbed a scroll in there.

"Ah, thank you. Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis." Professor Pickle said. "Now then, let us be on our way. I'm half starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches."

Pinkie hopped up to him and pulled a cupcake out of nowhere.

"Here! My treat!" Pinkie said.

"Want some chocolate to go with that, Professor?" Chip asked holding a chocolate bar out for him.

"Oh! Don't mind if I do." He happily took the sweets, while the two smiled and followed him.

"Where did she even get that cupcake from?" Sonic asked.

"It's pinkie pie, don't question it. Trust me." Twilight said.

"If you say so." Sonic said shrugging.

Back at the university…

"So these are the Gaia manuscripts, huh?" Adam asked.

After saving Professor Pickle, they all returned to Spagonia at the lab. The professor left them some tea while he explained everything he knows to the crisis.

"Correct. These ancient documents are known as the Gaia manuscripts." The professor explained showing the doc to them. "They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago."

"A disaster?" Tails asked.

"Correct. I trust most of you know the cause of the events witnessed so far?" Professor Pickle asked.

"Yeah. The entity that I was told about in briefing." Adam said.

"And this was same one Princess Celestia and Luna warned us of." Twilight said.

"Indeed. The Hyper Energy Organism known as Dark Gaia." professor Pickle explained.

"So, how do we stop Dark Gaia, and put the world back together?" Tails asked.

"We all know that due to Eggman's premature wake up call, Dark Gaia isn't at full power yet." Adam said. "But I think we already have the solution."

"Indeed. Can you note the seven different spots on this document on each continent?" Professor Pickle said.

"Yes. Look here." Adam said pointing at the same village they all visited from before. "Each continent has one of these temples in a location all over the globe. Temples of Gaia. a little girl told us from before a temple is at this village. If I'm correct, this temple, must be one of the Temples of Gaia."

"Quite. Seven continents, which means seven temples, connecting to the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic, you, Adam and the Main six must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in return, the chaos emeralds will restore the planet, and help it heal naturally." The man explained.

"So that's why Eggman was all set up in Mazuri before. He knew a temple was there." Adam said.

"So we'd better hurry back and stop him." Rainbow said.

"Let's move then." Sonic said. Nodding in agreement, the group all hurried out the lab. Rushing to the tornado, they flew back to Mazuri where it was daytime then.

Egg Fighters cornered the villagers, with Eggman floating out beside them.

"Who are you!?" A villager asked, pointing at Eggman.

"Oh ho ho ho! Fear not my good villagers. If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you have to do, is tell me where the temple of Gaia is." Eggman said.

"We're not telling you anything!" A boy shouted throwing a stone at Eggman. The stone hit him in the face and the robot near him laughed at him.

Enraged, Eggman shuts it off. "So, you dare to defy me, do you!?" he growled.

"Nope!" said a voice. "That's OUR job!"

Adam leaped into the fray and landed on one of the fighters heads. The others tried to attack but being quick, adam attacked and destroyed the robots while Sonic landed in front of them.

"Sonic!" Eggman shouted.

"Don't you forget me over here!" Adam said.

"Argh! Even those geeks at G.U.N are getting in my way?" Eggman said.

"By the way, Eggman, thanks for that skydiving adventure the other day." Sonic smirked at the evil man.

"I should have known you and your friends would still be alive, you stubborn little hedgehog!" He growled at the blue hero. More robots appeared.

"Oh, that reminds me. We haven't properly introduced you to some new pals of ours." Adam said. A rainbow streak then went around the fighters and made them all dizzy.

"What?" Eggman said as Rainbow stopped on the top of a tree.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Rainbow said.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic shouted.

"Impossible! Who are you supposed to be?!" Eggman shouted.

"Names Rainbow Dash!" She smirked and bashed one of the bots with great speed, and gently landed near Sonic and Adam. "Greatist flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale."

"So fast…!" Eggman said. "I never thought I'd encounter creatures like you!"

"Got that right!" Another voice said. The rest of the main six gathered while Twilight appeared from her teleportation spell.

"What?" Eggman said.

"These guys… they're here for one reason, eggman. Your little stunt with Dark Gaia brought them here to help us take you out." Adam said.

"That's right. And we can't have you use that power for any more evil schemes!" Twilight said.

"So in other words, you scored us some brownie points for giving us back up." Adam said. "And now to the main question. I don't gotta ask why you're here, right?"

"I see no reason to tell you all. In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Eggman said as he took off in his mobile.

"Hey, no fair! Thats cheating! Come Baaaack!" Chip shouted.

"Just ignore him." Sonic said. He turned back to the villagers. "Is everyone alright?"

The villagers all had replies that knew they were okay.

"Thank you for saving us, sonic. But wait… those six…" the villager said looking at the main six.

"Wait, you know about them?" Adam asked.

"You could say stories of the Elements of Harmony are more than just limited to one world." The villager explained.

"Hear that Twi? They know us." Rainbow said nudging her.

"It's not like were famous or anything." Twilight said smiling a bit. "But yes, we are them, and we're here to help stop Dr. Eggman and reseal Dark Gaia."

"You must pursue that man then. He will stop at nothing to occupy the temple. He went to the entrance stage, and he has a giant weapon." the villager said.

"When doesn't he ever?" Adam said. "Cmon guys!"

They went to the entrance stage and quickly entered to the Day Stage of Mazuri. Adam and the others all landed in another part of the village.

(Cue-Savannah Citadel: Day)

"Always wanted a fast safari tour." Adam said stretching.

"Hehe, well, let's hope we can get a good tour then. This will be a quick one." Sonic said stretching as well for his run.

"I take note of everything when I fly." Rainbow said.

"Then let's kick this off." Adam said.

"Here we...GO!" Sonic shouted as he, Rainbow and Adam took off in different parts of the stage, with the rest of the main six following Adam.

"This section has plenty of rails to grind on." Adam said. "Sonics not the only one with that kinda trick." Moving to a rail, Adam jump and his shoes left sparks behind. "Good thing my boots have extra traction."

"Now you're just copying me. Lemme show ya how to really grind!" Sonic said as he jumped on another rail next to him. He jumped and did tricks and even grinded backwards, crossing his arms.

"Now you're just showing off." Adam said.

"Hehe, well, you know me. I like to make things interesting and exciting." Sonic replied smirking.

"And that's why you're the favorite around here." Adam said smirking under his mask.

"Haha! You better believe it." Sonic replied. "So, how about a race on the rails?" He challenged.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Adam said going ahead. He them jumped off and climbed a huge baobab and saw the goal right.

"Hah! First one to see it!" Adam said. He then felt a tremor as sonic lost his balance.

"Whoaaaaa!" Sonic shouted as he fell a bit. This gave AJ a chance to grab the ring first.

"You were sayin somethin about showing off?" AJ asked.

"You kicked one of the biggest trees in existence and you still caused it to shake. How?" Sonic said.

"Years of bucking." Aj replied.

"That is what I call strength." Chip said.

The music kicked in and the results showed and an S-rank was given.

"Alright! That's how we do it!" Sonic cheered.

"Dont relax yet guys. This way!" Adam said leaping into the canopy.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Rainbow said Flying after him.

Sonic dashed onto a road in the canopy as all of them trailed after eggman. Sonic ran faster beside him and saw a large machine shaped like a beetle.

Adam grinded on the rails on the road and Rainbow flew beside him. Soon enough, all of them caught up.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Nghh! How'd you all get here so quickly?" Eggman said. "No matter, your road ends here!"

He turned his craft around, causing the machine to turn too. Sonic braked, causing everyone to stop behind him.

"Behold, my new power! Egg Beetle, GO!" Eggman called as his mobile connected to the machine. The machine roared into new life and displayed its pincers in a threatening way to the group.

"Heh, this hunk of junk will be scraped in ten seconds flat." Sonic smirked tapping his shoes.

"Hey, that's my line!" Rainbow said before realizing. "Ooooh… I see what you did there."

"Less talking, more trashing. Bring it, Egghead!" Adam said.

Egg Beetle

(Cue- Day Boss Music)

"Oooh hohoho! You unsuspecting little hedgehog and company! My egg beatles claws will tear you to shreds!" Eggman laughed.

"Don't count in it, Egghead!" Sonic shouted as he and the others ran forward, with the Egg Beetle flying backwards.

They caught up to the egg beetle as it braced itself.

"Take this!" Eggman said making the Beetle lash its claws up and forward. Sonic and company dodged the attack as they slowed down before running forward again.

"We can't let those claws hit us." Twilight said.

"Sonic, you fought him numerous times. What's the bots weakness?" Rainbow asked.

"The cockpit of the bot!" Sonic pointed at Eggman in the center, being protected by the energy claws. "That's the robots weakness!"

"See if you can hit him after he strikes with those claws!" Chip said.

"Well that's easy enough!" Adam said as they gave chace.

"Ooooh hohoho! Are you fast enough to dodge THIS?!" Eggman said as the backside of the beedle fired missiles.

"Missiles?" Rarity asked.

"You know Eggman, always wants to make his machines as deadly as possible." Sonic replied.

Adam jumped up on the missiles and used them as step ladders before they exploded.

"Head's up!" Adam said slamming into the cockpit.

"You little…!" Eggman growled. Due to the strike, the claws moved, giving the blue hedgehog the opportunity he needed.

"GO!" He shouted, using Sonic Boost and ramming into Eggman's cockpit again. He did this three times, tossing him about before he recovered.

"Nnnngh! Your manners are as bad as ever!" Eggman shouted.

"You're on to talk, Egghead!" Adam shouted.

"I'll show you. How about this?!" Eggman shouted releasing bombs.

"This one's all mine!" Rainbow called and using her speed in the air, she collected the bombs.

"Hey, Eggman, how about a game of soccer!?" She shouted and kicked the bombs back at the evil scientists.

"This'll end it!" adam said kicking the beetle into the bombs, defeating it.

"I won't forget this!" Eggman aid ejecting at the last minute as the Beetle tumbled over the road and exploded.

"Hah! Same as ever, all bark and no bite!" Sonic said smirking, as he and the group slowed down.

The results showed and an S-rank showed their hard work paid off.

"Ha! Too easy!" Adam smirked.

"Guys, look!" Chip said seeing a temple at the spot they stopped.

"That must be…" Adam said.

"Is that the Temple of Gaia?" Sonic asked.

"Let's check it out." Chip suggested. Agreeing with the idea, they all hopped off the road and flew over to the temple. As they reached the door, it suddenly opened, like it knew they were coming.

"Cooool." Rainbow breathed.

They all entered the temple and moved on. A little later, they entered a massive hall, with pedestals glowing.

"This is amazing! An archeological find and everything!" Twilight said, eyes sparkling in admiration. "Just look at the ancient carvings and the decor of the ancient civilization of this temple! This takes everything back from when it was first built, and it still looks like it was made yesterday!"

"Wow. She's really into this stuff." Chip said.

"Twilight is a big egghead." Rainbow smirked with a snicker.

"Isn't that what you called Eggman earlier?" Adam asked.

"In a different way of course, but she's still a bookworm." Rainbow replied.

Chip then noticed something in the center of the temple.

"Hey, guys! Look! Something weird is over there! Right in the middle!" He flew further to get a closer look. He then noticed the pedestal had a hole inside.

"Hey, what's this hole?" he asked and started to reach in side.

"Chip, wait!" Adam said.

"Yeah, i've read about this before! Sometime's they're can be some kind of-" Twilgiht started but stopped when the temple shook.

"Uh-! Wah! HEY!" Chip shouted in panic and flew back to the others, not knowing his necklace was glowing. The pedestal glowed and a smaller pedestal pushed out from the hole.

"Trap… oh." Twilight said.

"Whew. Normally in the temples Daring Do goes into, some sorta trap is set up." Rainbow said.

Adam inspected the pedestal. "Hmm. Seems like an emerald could fit here. Hey, Sonic! Pass me one of the chaos emeralds!"

"Sure. Here ya go." Sonic took out of the dead emeralds and tossed it to Adam, who caught it. Carefully, the boy placed the gem in the hole. At that, the emerald shined and hovered into the air. It let off a glowing green light and aura, until it flashed for a moment and was green and shining bright like a diamond again. The emerald was now restored.

"Wow-wee!" Pinkie said.

"Goodness!" Fluttershy added.

"Wahoo! The emerald came back to life!" Chip cheered.

"Oh, just look at it! It's so, so… FABULOUS!" Rarity said admiring the beauty.

"You're not planning on using it for jewelry, are you?" Rainbow asked the fashion unicorn.

"She wouldn't, it's a rare and powerful item. No one would wanna...whoa!" Adam said as the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" AJ said.

"Here we go again!" Chip shouted.

In space, one of the massive pieces of the planet slowly lowered and collided with the core itself. The piece was now restored.

"Sonic! Everyone!" Tails said flying in. "The planet! One of the broken pieces of the planet moved back into place!" He explained.

"It did?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, take a look." Tails showed a screen of the planet piece lowering to the core and restoring what it left.

"Alright! One down!" Adam cheered.

"At this rate, you guys will have the planet restored no time." Tails said.

"A planet sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to see the world." Sonic smiled.

"I really haven't seem much of this world outside of CHS. I'm in." Twilight said.

"Me too. Not gonna let you guys hog all the adventure." Rainbow added smirking.

"Just another day in the life of us six, huh?" AJ added. "Well ah'm up for a little exploring."

Everyone else agreed.

"Wait, what about the emerald?" Rarity asked, looking at the Chaos emerald hovering in the air.

"It would be best to leave it here." Tails said. "If we take it back, the piece of the planet will probably moved out of place again."

"Okay then, we got six more continents to go." Adam said. "Judging from the other locations, the other temples can be found in other major cities."

"Right, there's one in Spagonia, which we already knew about." Sonic said.

"So there are five others. For right now, let's head back to Spagonia and tell the Prof the good news." Rainbow said.

So the quest to restore the earth begins….


End file.
